Game of Chances
by Lapis Love
Summary: He had to watch her as she suffered while being the anchor, then she died, came back, and his feelings about her grew into a desperate kind of need he was willing to take whatever scraps she offered because he planned to be around for the long haul. She could hide her feelings from the world, but she couldn't hide from him. Bonenzo one-shot. Slightly AU.


**A/N: Hey peoples. This is a birthday gift for my dear friend, Gia, aka bamondomesticity. Happy Birthday, love! This is slightly different from what we discussed, but I hope you still like it, you better, lol. **

**What you need to know: This is AU/slightly canon-ish. Goes from end of S5 and only barely touches on some events in S6. Enzo is not the Mean Girl inspired prick he's showcasing at the moment on the show. Contains lemons. Hope you're alone when you read this. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith/CW Network. No copyright infringement is not included.

* * *

><p><strong>Two years ago…<strong>

Bonnie swerved her car and slammed on the brakes. A panic attack was coming, she could feel it. Her veins felt like they were drying up just the way Nadia's had, and with Katherine being knifed by the vampire she had been obsessed with for close to a century and a half, Bonnie was resisting, although barely, holding on to her side where pain ricocheted as if the blade were buried there right this second.

It was getting worse. The pain wasn't going away as quickly as it did after the first time when Qetsiyah went through her. Bonnie wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to endure this before going insane like Amara did. Her brave face was beginning to crumble, and the jig was close to being up.

Quickly climbing out of her car, Bonnie walked down the deserted road. Gulping in air, stifling her tears. It was freezing now, and all she had on was a thin jacket with quarter length sleeves, a very thin halter top, jeans, and heeled boots.

She may have pounded the pavement for a quarter of a mile before coming to a stop. "What am I doing?" she asked of the night and received no answer.

Common sense began to scream that she should get back to her car, drive, and not stop until she was as far from Virginia as she could get. However, no matter where she thought to run, she couldn't escape being the anchor.

Always read the fine print before making a deal with a witch.

Turning around, Bonnie retraced her steps and slowed her speed once she noticed a particular vampire looming on the hood of her vehicle.

It took a second for her to recall his name. Enzo.

Immediately she steeled her spine and hated the fact she couldn't protect herself like she could six months ago. Inwardly Bonnie snorted. So much had been taken from her it was laughable she still hung around all the reminders of what she had lost. The gains were seriously lacking.

"What do you what?"

"Much better reception than the first time our paths crossed, love."

_Oh, right he has an accent_, Bonnie mused. Though he looked nothing like Klaus, just hearing his English accent made her think bad thoughts that entailed dismemberment.

"What do you _want?" _Bonnie persisted.

"Just to have intercourse," he grinned wickedly.

Bonnie knew which 'intercourse' Enzo had been referring to; however, she couldn't exactly explain why there was a twitch in her womb. She ignored that feeling.

"I have nothing to say to you except go to hell. Get off my car before I run you over with it."

Enzo smirked and rose fluidly to his feet but didn't budge from his spot. He watched as Bonnie quickened her pace to her vehicle and opened the door, but his next words froze her.

"I wanted to say I hope there're no hard feelings between us."

Bonnie didn't get behind the wheel like any rational person would. She did glare at Enzo which only made him smile wider. "By hard feelings you mean hating the sight of the guy who almost killed my friend?"

"Well, if you hate me and what I've done then how do you really feel about your other friends?"

"I'm not listening to this."

"They have no idea…about the amount of pain you actually go through when a supernatural dances his or her way to the other side for eternal rest or whatever the hell happens to us once we're killed, do they? I must say," Enzo flashed over to Bonnie, "you're valor is…inspiring."

"How do you…"

"Know? I've been watching you. For some time."

"Why?"

"Need I have a reason other than to say I want to learn all I can about a beautiful woman who intrigues me, and wastes her time with a fellow undeserving of her attention? And curious you should call this _boy_ a friend when he believes the pair of you are something more."

"What goes on in my life," Bonnie began curtly, "is none of your business. And I'd appreciate it if you left me the hell alone."

Enzo offered up a smile that did little to quell Bonnie's nerves. "Actually, Bonnie I can't do that. I'm here on my friend Damon's behalf."

Bonnie jutted her chin up. "What does he want that he can't ask me himself?"

"See, that's the thing with Damon. He's not keen on asking for anything. He takes what he wants, destroys all he has, and has the balls to demand more. Now he and I can't exactly paint the town red if I'm worried about him looking at me as if I'm a sirloin steak. There has to be some way to help him."

Bonnie snorted and folded her arms defensively over her chest. It never seemed to end. People only upped her importance when they needed a miracle to happen at the snap of the fingers. She owed Damon her gratitude for bringing her back, but that's all she owed him. Not to cure him from his new diet, and certainly not to do so on the behest of the asshole who wrapped a plastic bag around Jeremy's head.

"Sorry, but I can't help him," Bonnie said and slid behind the wheel of her car. Just as she moved to slam the door shut, Enzo grabbed the handle and held on to it tightly. Bonnie glared up at him.

"Not so fast, love. I'm not finished."

"Well, I am. I don't know how to help Damon. I'm not a witch and even if I still had my powers they wouldn't do him any good. There's no spell to fix or reverse what he is now. You want to help Damon? Drive a stake through his heart, or keep him chained up and weakened on vervain for all eternity. Show him some kind of mercy that he rarely showed to anyone else. Now _let _go of my door."

Enzo released the door and stepped away. "I thought you of all people would do more for Damon. After what he's done for you."

A funny expression passed over Bonnie's face. "And considering what I've done for him, that makes us even."

"Curious," Enzo tapped his chin with his finger. "One of the lovely things about being a vampire is having an enriched ability to read between the lines. While Damon and I were on our quest to vanquish that demon creator Dr. Maxfield, he said that we needed a witch to perform a locator spell. He mentioned you, but I could tell he wanted to leave you out of it but saw no other way around it. He was very adamant, damn near cross with me not to harm you in any way to procure your…assistance. _But_ he said I could do whatever I liked to your boyfriend and he told me to 'make it good'. To do what he knew he couldn't as it might damage whatever relations were between the pair of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bonnie felt her anger pitching and rising.

"I'm telling you, Bonnie, because despite what you think of yourself and your lack of magical talents, you have power," he gave her a thorough once over, "in other places, in other ways that can be just as effective. That can command what you want. Don't be that girl who's wasted needlessly. Drive safe, gorgeous."

Enzo was gone before Bonnie could swallow the pool of saliva that collected in her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>A year and eight months ago…<strong>

Even with a fire roaring in the fireplace, Bonnie couldn't get warm. All day she had a sickening feeling in the bottom of her stomach that something was coming. Something she wouldn't be able to stop and might not be able to handle. Of course she carried on her day as normally as possible despite repeatedly looking over her shoulder expecting to be ambushed. It's happened so many times she couldn't comprehend why it still took her by surprise.

It was evening now. It was evening and she couldn't get warm, and she couldn't stop worrying.

"You're giving _me_ a headache from all the thinking you've been doing for the last couple of days."

Bonnie jumped and whirled around at the disembodied voice. Sucking in a breath, her gaze narrowed at the recently deceased Enzo who refused to find peace, move on since he was too damn adamant to come back to life. Funny and ironic considering he framed Stefan for his own…guess Bonnie could rule it a suicide. If he hadn't been so fucking rash he'd still be alive. Dumbass.

"_What _are you doing here?" she asked tersely and then noticed a few of her bras and panties were scattered across her bed since she had been in the middle of packing up her room. Finals were right around the corner and her freshman year in college would be over soon. She scrambled to put them away.

Enzo smiled without showing a hint of teeth. "You can try those on if you like," he sat perched on the edge of Caroline's desk, swinging a leg back and forth, studying Bonnie in that unabashed way that made her squirm.

"Get real. I'm sure there's someone else out there in the world you can be haunting at the moment, if you think hard enough."

"Why do that when I can sit here and make you comfortable? It's much more entertaining, trust me. Besides, I'm not moving my arse anywhere until I know if there's been any progress made concerning my resurrection."

Bonnie sighed heavily. "I have other things on my mind, Enzo." _Like my own mortality. _

"Yeah, tell me about it. In fact don't," he cut her off. "I know what you're going to say and I know what's really going on with you, Bonnie. My question is…when are you going to tell the others? They need to know and you need to face the truth."

She didn't answer his proclamation, but did retort. "What's going on with me and my…why do you even care? I don't have any new leads to build on to bring you back, and until I do, don't bother me."

Enzo knew he wouldn't get a straightforward answer out her, but leaving, not going to happen. He meant what he said. He had nowhere else to be but here with Bonnie. The girl who gave too much, received very little, and could actually make a pair of white cotton panties look sexy. Shush, don't tell her he saw her dressed down to her knickers one morning.

Rising to his feet, Enzo brushed imaginary lint off his jeans. "You're going to wish I stuck around one of these days," he said and then vanished.

The hours drifted by, and the words in her textbook were running together. Converging into one helix of incoherent sentences her brain couldn't compute. Bonnie's eyes throbbed, her head ached, and that cold feeling returned to which her teeth chattered.

Rising from the overstuffed chair to make a coffee run, Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks.

Faces. Too many to count. Too stoic to be anything but dead. She had been completely alone only a moment ago, and that cold feeling manifested into a legion of supernaturals all waiting to pass through her.

Her spine went completely straight, her muscles tightened as if she did laps in Alaska during the height of winter.

Bonnie took a step backward when usually she just remained right where she was to get it over with.

The first person reached for her arm beginning the endless procession of searing hot pain. Ugh, it was like he rolled around on hot coals while being stabbed and shot repeatedly.

It took her breath away.

Bonnie wasn't given a chance to recover, to allow the pain to dull and recede back into its sheath before it happened. Again and again. One by one. Twenty times over if her count had been correct.

The oblivion of unconsciousness sang to her like birdsong and Bonnie happily followed. She didn't hear her heart thumping in her chest. She wasn't even positive she was breathing. Weightlessness drowned her, and like being tucked into bed, she let it snatch her away.

She wasn't alone. Enzo appeared, brow crumbled in concern, anger tightening his lips as he hovered over Bonnie's crumbled form on the hardwood floor. He had gotten here too late. He was dead but still experienced chills every time he saw a dead supernatural go through this poor girl.

Enzo kneeled down to his haunches and then stretched out beside Bonnie. He could only physically make contact with something when he was highly volatile, but seeing Bonnie like this pressed a wholly different set of buttons and set off triggers that tied directly to his past.

A past that haunted him and a past he used as an excuse to do psychotic things. But seeing Bonnie like this gave him considerable pause.

He reached out a hand to stroke the hair off her cheek, and when his touch didn't pass right through her, and he could actually feel her skin and the silky strands of her hair, Enzo grit his teeth at the phantom sensations that clocked him in the gut.

"You deserve better than this, Bonnie."

Since he could still touch her, Enzo carefully lifted the unconscious girl into his arms and laid her on her bed.

He didn't leave until the next morning. Bonnie stirred, grabbed the side of her head, and looked around seemingly confused.

Her viridian eyes connected with mahogany. Enzo smirked, wiggled his fingers, and slithered off to parts unknown.

Bonnie remembered what happened, but what she didn't remember was getting into bed. Had Enzo…?

* * *

><p><strong>A year ago…<strong>

"I'm not interested in Caroline," those words rendered her immobile.

Bonnie's hand tightened on the handle of the knife she was using to chop vegetables when Enzo announced something she very rarely heard in the last few years. Men fell out of the sky and landed in Caroline's lap. So this was disconcerting at best to hear a man who had once fancied himself in like with her perky friend that he wasn't interested in her.

"Why are you telling me?" Bonnie managed to say and flicked her eyes at Enzo who wiped his hands clean with a dish towel before tossing it on the center island. He never once looked away.

She was a fish and those dark, deep orbs were hooks. Soulful—that's how Bonnie would describe them.

He shrugged, "Just making small talk. Plus I know it's been on your mind…for a while. My real intentions towards your bestie," Enzo's lips curled into a smirk.

Bonnie chortled sardonically. All that had been on her mind was starting over from scratch, officially leaving her childhood behind, and embracing her adulthood with open arms.

She needed to after everything she had been through in the last two years.

Ever since coming back from 1994—that still left Bonnie in a state of bemusement, she had learned to cut ties to several hindrances in her life.

Jeremy whored around during her absence—she served him his walking papers. Her "friends" placed people they had barely known for two seconds above getting her back from a place specially constructed for a psychotic family killer—she flipped them the bird and told them to go to hell. She harbored feelings for someone she never saw herself liking—she ran for the nearest exit sign and rarely looked back.

Bonnie wouldn't exactly call what she had with Enzo as friendship, but it was close enough. He called her out of the blue, showed up on her doorstep when the mood struck, and always made it a point to say _exactly _what was on his mind regardless if she wanted to hear it or not.

She grudgingly could admit to enjoying his company because he could take her mind off things she'd drive herself crazy thinking about. And, as much as she loved Caroline, Bonnie needed a little testosterone every now and then. It was a good thing he wasn't so terrible to stare at, either.

Enzo—mahogany eyes, olive skin, side burns, crooked nose, Greek features, stocky build, hot accent. Couldn't forget about the accent.

Nevertheless, hearing him say he wasn't interested in Caroline was almost the equivalent of Damon admitting to being wrong. It was a rarity and Bonnie denied a flare of _something_ warmed in her chest and belly at his confession.

"Have you really tried to be interested in her?" Bonnie asked. "You flirt with her, make it a point to be around her. It's easy to keep something superficial because you're scared of just how deep you may end up falling."

Enzo's cocksure grin was back in place. "I might have forever to live, but that doesn't mean I should waste it by chasing someone who wants to be caught by someone else."

There was a double meaning behind his words and they both knew it. Bonnie tensed yet said nothing. Enzo counted down the seconds to her plausible deniability that the four months she spent with Damon changed more than just her opinion about him, it also changed her feelings. Enzo wasn't stupid or misinformed. He saw the way Bonnie stared at the bloke all starry-eyed, and yet Damon was ignorant of it. That part, yeah, it made Enzo seethed with jealously. Just a little bit.

But he did know inadvertent sparks flew through Bonnie. She resumed with her task, putting extra concentration in her movements. Enzo came to stand behind her in the blink of an eye, steadying her hands since he noticed they were trembling.

"Careful," he whispered hotly, "we don't want any accidents happening. A particular someone would nail me to a cross if I let anything mar your perfect skin."

Bonnie gulped. "My skin's not perfect. It carries scars too."

"I doubt that."

Every time he breathed it rustled the hair on the back of her neck. Only one person stood this close to her before and Enzo wasn't him. Bonnie stepped away. "Can you rinse the lettuce in the colander?"

Enzo blinked and then narrowed his eyes. Damn, what was it going to take to get through that concrete head of hers that he was done playing this game with her?

Yet he acquiesced to her demand. Enzo didn't believe in dancing around an issue. He was a bull in many ways. Charging at the first sign of a threat, marking his territory while blowing smoke through his nose.

"So when are you going to tell him?" he asked.

Bonnie looked up. "Tell who what?"

"Tell a certain blue-eyed vampire that you _like_ him, like him."

"Enzo," Bonnie whined. "I don't know why you keep bringing this shit up. I _don't _like Damon like that. He and I are friends just like you and I are friends except I like him better," she tacked on a sanguine smile.

The dark-eyed vampire snorted and shut off the sink faucet. "I see the way you look at him."

_You don't look at me like that, _he almost pouted.

Bonnie side-eyed him from head to toe taking in everything about Enzo. From the way he styled his dark locks to look suspiciously like Stefan's famed hero-hair, to his tight shirt, fitted jeans in dark colors to accentuate his rock-hard physique, down to the brand of boots on his feet, and of course his new and improved daylight ring. A near replica of Damon's. Even came engraved with the first initial in Enzo's real name.

"You want to be adopted by them, don't you?" Bonnie teased. "You want to be a Salvatore so bad you're dressing and acting like them each and every day."

"Don't insult me, love. Stefan is a pussy dependent on the weather, and Damon has internalization issues I've dealt with in my sleep at the age of two. If anything, the two of them want to be like me. You don't see me fighting anyone for the privilege of holding some waifs hand, do you?"

"I don't see you doing much of anything besides getting on my nerves and eating all my food" she playfully glared.

Enzo crossed the space between them standing next to Bonnie who quickly rerouted her attention to chopping the very last red pepper.

"I can start a tab," he said, and tucked a strand of onyx hair behind her pierced lobe.

Since returning from death for the second time, Bonnie started to allow her hair to grow back. It brushed her shoulders now, and if she didn't wear it bone straight, she would wear it styled in loose waves almost like a flapper.

"I don't need you to start anything but getting to work on chopping that chicken. It's not going to do it, itself."

Smirking, Enzo didn't back away. He knew what his nearness was doing to her. Making her blush, flush, heart speed, mouth go dry, ready to accept the long overdue package nestled between his thighs.

He lightly touched her chin, turning her head in his direction. Bonnie's pupils dilated to the point where barely a circle of green was visible.

Usually, Enzo had a flair for delivering one-liners before he did something. This time he rather his actions speak for themselves.

Bonnie knew what was coming and had ample time to back away, put the entire ki—house between herself and Enzo, but she remained rooted to the spot because there was a part of her that wanted his mouth on hers. Wanted his tongue to play with hers. Wanted to share breath, saliva, and anything else that may come with kissing him.

Was it wrong? Maybe. Out of character? Only a little. There were times where Bonnie wanted a break from being viewed as the level-headed one. There were times where she wanted to be selfish and desirable, too. Times where she wanted to be fucked and fuck.

Those times didn't surface nearly enough as they did for her friends. She didn't want to think bad about Caroline or Elena, but Bonnie was all about keeping it real with herself. If Caroline and Elena wanted to do something they did it, unapologetically. Owned it. Irrespective if it trampled on someone else's feelings, they followed their inner drummer, lived, experienced, tasted, and Bonnie craved for that kind of freedom too. And she'd have it, dammit even if it came from Enzo. _Especially_ if it came from Enzo.

Her eyes drifted close the second Enzo's lips made contact, and she immediately let out a guttural moan that vibrated from her hair follicles to her toenails. Her hands pushed themselves into his hair while his coasted along her back, her hips, familiarizing themselves with her topography, learning places that caused her breath to hitch, her eyes to roll, her toes to curl, her twat to get wet.

Boldly, Enzo grabbed and softly kneaded her ass. Bonnie crushed her mouth more on his, punched her eager little tongue through the opening he created just for it.

She tasted like the white zinfandel she drank an hour before his impromptu arrival on her doorstep, come to put his toothache out of misery so he claimed. Fire. Life. Magic. Shit, Enzo sensed he was already becoming addicted.

The world moved without warning and Bonnie squeaked when her butt landed on top of the center island. Something fell and crashed to the ground but she didn't care that more than likely their dinner now painted the floor. Enzo wedged himself between her splayed thighs, attacking her mouth with vigor. Like there was nothing else in this entire galaxy he'd rather do than take her mouth nearly savagely.

A hunger was lit and burning inside of Bonnie. A hunger she wanted Enzo to feed. Feed it with his tongue, his lips, his teeth, his fingers, his hands, his arms, his legs, and yes his cock.

She could feel it straining against the fly of his jeans. Blood pounded and rushed to each and every single last one of her extremities begging for some kind of relief. Give in. Stay right here. Go harder. Go faster. Too many signals were firing and too many voices were competing to be heard so she just decided to listen to one. The most prominent one. Her vagina.

Bonnie slowly lowered her back along the island, panting. Enzo stared at her—hungrily, lips swollen, chest expanding with each breath stretching the material over his pecks to the point Bonnie expected it to rip apart thread by thread.

Enzo raked his blunt nails up her jean covered thighs, and bottlenecked to the center of her body. He circled the button which held her pants in place, flicked it open and, using his teeth, gripped the zipper and pulled it down, eyes on Bonnie the entire time.

He stood up and planted a hand on either side of her head. "What happens next is your move. We doing this, gorgeous because I'd _really_ like to eat?"

Bonnie blinked owlishly. Everything within her seemed to slow down despite the fact her heart was pumping furiously.

"Chow down," she grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months ago…<strong>

Bonnie wiggled under the weight of his stare. She knew he had been searching for her all day, and she purposely avoided being alone with him unless it was just unavoidable. But now here she was, in the Salvatore library—perhaps not locked but trapped with him while she feigned studying for her online class as he twirled a pencil between his fingers pretending to work on a crossword puzzle. She swept little glances his way when she was confident he was absorbed in the newspaper laid out on the table in front of him. Bonnie caught herself in the midst of releasing an appreciative sigh at the picture he made.

His short sleeved black V-neck shirt revealed just enough of his sculpted pectorals, and of course couldn't hide his bulging biceps. His well-formed lips were parted just so and Bonnie could make out the sharp ends of his square shaped teeth. Those dark and arched eyebrows of his rose and fell with his concentration, yet did little to diffuse the intense burn of his gaze whenever their eyes did meet. Her fingers were tempted to run through his pelt of obsidian hair, the sensation was so strong she constantly made a deliberate fist and extended her fingers to relieve the pressure.

Enzo could smell her arousal from clear across the room. The aroma was so potent he had to shift his position on the chair several times to find some relief for his fucking erection. Everything male in him wanted to stomp across the room, sling Bonnie over his shoulder and go up to his room, locking them away for the next several days until he was close to dying from pleasure. Made sure Damon heard them too. Yeah, she still fancied that bloke. But, Enzo was taking a new stand since Bonnie made it obvious that what happened between them six months ago was a mistake, a lapse in judgment that neither one of them should ever attempt to make again.

Oh ye of little faith. Hardly anyone could stay away from him once he laid the pipe. But it amused Enzo to watch Bonnie try and keep her distance. Whenever the group convened together, Bonnie would go out of her way to not to make direct eye contact with him. When Enzo purposely stood beside her, he'd feel her stiffen and subtly try to inch away to establish some space between them. When he said her name, it bordered on eroticism as if she were riding him without mercy. Enzo lived to make people uncomfortable, and bending Bonnie out of shape had turned into his favorite pastime.

Now he wanted the stalemate between them to end. It had taken him a pathetically long time to realize Bonnie meant something to him. The second those pretty brown eyes of his opened and saw her on the cusp of falling head over heels—or more accurately falling for Damon, he decided to cut them both to the quick, and ate Bonnie out, performed to best cunnilingus he ever had in his immortal life.

_His tongue made love to her while his fingers rutted into her juicy, pulsating twat. Over and over, pushing, retreating, thrusting, swirling, and tickling. Her nails did a remarkable job of marking the nape of his neck, and the crown of his head that Enzo, at some point, scented his own blood in the air. She writhed uncontrollably, whispered frantically, undulated her hips at the same motion he rolled his tongue across, over, and under her clit. Lapped at her center, drank down her cream without censor the minute she exploded on his tongue. _

_When he was finished some two minutes after she climaxed, Enzo pulled away, his chin, the tip of his nose, his lips were covered with her dew and he meticulously licked his fingers clean while Bonnie watched through half-lidded eyes. _

"_You're fucking delicious. Anyone ever tell you that? I swear I could live off the juices of your pussy alone and be completely satisfied."_

_Bonnie tried not think about Jeremy and the comments he made after going down on her. They made her blush, but the fervor in which Enzo spoke made her feel empowered but also shy. She couldn't explain it any better than that. _

_Enzo didn't leave Bonnie trembling and shaking on the counter. Once her pulse returned to normal and she could see straight, he put her jeans back on, kept her panties as a souvenir to mark the moment, and helped her to her feet. She barely made eye contact with him as she bent down to clean up the mess on the floor._

_Enzo waited for her to go batshit knowing it was right around the corner since allowing him to make her come had clearly not been on the agenda for the evening. He wouldn't complain. _

"_Caroline, Matt, and Damon will be here soon," she said softly. "I need to go shower."_

"_I can join you."_

"_No!" Bonnie finally looked at him. Enzo wouldn't say it was shame, but a cousin of it that colored her eyes. "Just finish getting dinner ready, please. Air out the kitchen if you can. I'll be back in ten."_

_Bonnie flew out of the kitchen and he didn't stop her. It was easy enough to see she was deeply perturbed by what happened between them. What they shared. Bonnie may have panted his name, cried out his name, and came with his name on her tongue, yet Enzo couldn't escape feeling that she wanted someone else to knock her edge off. _

_He wasn't so prideful not to take Bonnie anyway he could get her. _

"You all right, Bonnie?" inquired Enzo.

His voice startled her to the point she snapped her pencil in half. Color flooded her cheeks which Enzo broke out into a knowing smile.

Clearing her throat, Bonnie answered, "I'm fine. Just trying to fight off a little…headache."

Enzo could completely commiserate with her on that one.

Not so unconsciously Bonnie's inquisitive gaze trailed back over to Enzo questioning for the thousandth time why he was here, and she didn't mean the library. Nothing between them was going to change. As much as she liked him, as much as she greatly enjoyed what he did to her on her granite countertop that she couldn't look at without falling head first into fantasy mode, Bonnie had made it clear she wanted to be with someone good. When she was ready for another relationship, that is. Her life was complicated enough that entangling, romantically, with a vampire was a hassle she didn't need.

"_You believe that because you serve nature that being with something metaphorically dead is wrong, goes against the balance," Enzo's surprisingly delicate fingers trekked down the length of her goose pimpled neck. "You're afraid you might _like _it too much and that's why you're hiding behind bullshit ideology, Bonnie. Take what you want. _Do _what you want. I'm right here when you're ready to face the truth." _

In real time, Bonnie scoffed. The truth? What truth? That he wanted to fuck her because he thought she had feelings for Damon, and in doing so it would be sticking it to the elder Salvatore? That despite continuing to flirt with anything with legs and boobs she was somehow special and not just a dime a dozen?

"You're thinking too much again," Enzo jotted down an answer in his puzzle and then stared at Bonnie directly.

She dropped her eyes back to her laptop, fingers poised over the keyboard but not moving a single inch. This was absurd! her mind screamed as she slammed the laptop closed.

Enzo heard the sound of her computer shutting and he tried to contain the feral grin that wanted to break across his face. Instead, he looked up from his paper as if he were distracted, and held gazes with Bonnie. He was surprised when she shot up from her seat, stood for a minute before walking around the table headed in his general direction.

She wasn't leaving. He was sitting adjacent to the door. His eyes flashed towards it when he heard it close and the resounding 'click'.

The paper in his hands forgotten, Enzo pushed away from the table, but he didn't stand.

Bonnie approached, stopped just shy of two feet away.

"Look," she began, moistening her bottom lip with her tongue, "it would be dumb of me not to admit that there's…an attraction between the two of us. You're hard to ignore and I feel no shame in admitting wishing things could be different. But I can't give you whatever it is you want from me."

Enzo tilted his head to the side to appraise Bonnie. She was young and athletic, had supple breasts that stood proudly on her chest. Her black hair had grown four inches more. Her emerald irises weren't as innocent as they once were when they first met, and he stared unwaveringly into them; they now reflected a hardened edge that came once several heartbreaking truths had been revealed to Bonnie that the only real friends she had besides Matt were Damon, and Caroline. He'd like to add himself, but Enzo knew he belonged in a totally different category. Even Bonnie's scent had changed from peppermint and sunshine to a citrus scent mixed with something organic, yet it was still very appealing. Enzo heard the shift of her heart beat, listened to it accelerate, and it thrilled him that he alone was responsible for affecting her like that.

"C'mere," he ordered, reaching out and clasping her wrist, jerking her toward him.

It seemed like time began to pass in slow motion the minute their lips became fused together. Bonnie twisted against him to pull away, but Enzo clamped his large hand on the back of her neck, keeping her complacent.

"Just stop fighting me, Bonnie," he growled against her lips. "You know you want this—us," he said as he thrust his tongue between her lips and drank his fill.

Bonnie whimpered under the onslaught and surrendered herself up knowing at the end of this she could possibly burn on a pyre, but it would have been worth it to be with Enzo and not stop.

Her hands worked feverishly to reach the prize she denied herself to have months ago. They unbutton and unzipped his jeans. Bonnie broke their harried kiss so she could get an eyeful of Enzo. The throbbing head of his cock smiled at her, the opening fluttering as it were mouthing the words: try me on for size. It wept milky strands of pre-cum that Bonnie definitely wanted to taste.

She fell to her knees, and with Enzo's assistance worked his jeans and underwear to his ankles. His hand cupped her cheek, his jaw slackened, and Bonnie heard every breath he inhaled.

He may have been shorter than some of the other guys she knew, but his dick lacked no height, length, or width.

Tentatively Bonnie grasped his hard column of flesh, stroked, lowered her head and swirled her tongue around his reddish-purple hood.

Enzo groaned and hissed, sank deeper on the chair; his fingers now gripping Bonnie's hair by the roots.

Her head bobbed up and down as she gave him head, made love to his dick with her mouth at the right pace, fondled his balls, used her hand to touch him in places she couldn't reach with one swallow.

Bonnie hallowed her cheeks, created an airtight vacuum and started to hmm. Enzo's leg started bouncing and when she sent him a burst of pleasurable tingles that writhed under his skin, he hardened to impossible stiffness.

"_Fuck_, Bonnie what are you doing to me, baby?" he asked truly amazed. Enzo had been with a few witches before, but clearly none who had been talented like Bonnie. She almost had him damn near in tears.

She smiled, flicked her luminous eyes up at him, pleased she had him so on edge.

Black veins began to throb under his eyes. The need to bury his fangs into her was becoming an incessant want, and when Bonnie tea bagged him, he almost kicked the leg off the table behind her.

Enzo jerked Bonnie away from his dick. "That's enough. If I'm gonna cum…"

The young witch slanted her mouth over his to shut him up, and also to offer Enzo a taste of himself. They moaned collectively and worked blindly to remove her skirt and panties.

Bonnie positioned one leg on either side of him, and slowly lowered herself on Enzo's granite member. Inch for inch she accepted his sword inside of her silky hot sheath, enshrining him from head to base. Almost. He filled her in places that hadn't previously been filled. Bonnie bit into her lower lip as her eyes fluttered closed in exquisite bliss.

Her channel contracted as if she were already coming and neither she nor Enzo moved a single muscle. Their breathing matched, syncopated.

"Look at me," Enzo said holding still despite the demanding pressure to thrust up, he still had another inch to offer her.

With some difficulty, Bonnie managed to look Enzo right in the eye.

"It's me you want. Say it."

The young witch bit into her lip harder. As punishment for her silence, Enzo lifted her off his dick but then slammed her down quickly before lifting her again. Achingly slowly.

Bonnie squealed and gasped scrambling to find a thought after that.

"_Say it, _or this ends now. I'm not going to be a stand-in for anyone."

Her trembling fingers framed his jaw. Bonnie leaned forward and sealed her fate with a kiss. "It's you I want. Now fuck me."

"Ride me. Show me how you want me to fuck you," his lips twitched with a victorious leer.

Bracing her hands on his broad shoulders, Bonnie rotated her lips before sliding up and down. Enzo matched her thrust for thrust, figure eight for figure eight, pound for pound. His teeth nipped her clavicle, his tongue licked between the valley of her heaving breasts, his thumbs circled her diamond hard nipples before masturbating her clit.

Rearing her head back, moving her hips faster, their skin slapping against one another, the windows in the library fogged up, books floated off shelves, what candles were around ignited and were extinguished seconds later just to ignite once again. The lights flickered.

Enzo stood, placed Bonnie on the table, widened her thighs, and really put his back into it.

He wrench her shirt up, exposed her bra. It wasn't a padded bra looked more a slip but it made it easy to pull the cup down, and one of her beautiful caramel breasts popped free. His mouth sucked a dusky nipple whole as he continued to rut into Bonnie. The witch goddess who ensnared him.

Bonnie wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles right over his ass. They rocked the table with their movements. The friction of his partially clothed body over her slightly naked one heightened the experience for Bonnie that every sensitive part of her was screaming in ecstasy.

Enzo stood up straight and held her legs aloft under the knees, watched himself as he lewdly appeared and disappeared inside of Bonnie. His shaft completely covered with her essence, the flavor of it permeating the air. He wanted to pull out and taste her, but being buried inside of her, that was something he didn't want to deny himself. Bonnie was so tight and warm if he were capable of having a heart attack he might be close to having one.

She could feel it. The euphoria, the rush, the explosion creeping along the bend, infusing heat and power through her starved veins.

Every bit of her throbbed in anticipation of flying apart, cresting like waves slamming into a mountain. A Tsunami, that's what Bonnie wanted to feel.

"…Enzo…" she spoke into his ear. Her fingernails punctured his flesh, drew blood. "…ahhhhh…I-I'm coming."

"Don't hold back," he stuttered, "I want you dripping off my dick for an entire week."

That sent Bonnie right over the edge. Her hips went wild as she rushed toward the finish line, panting, gritting her teeth, her lips attacking Enzo's mouth, and it hit her like a collision of metal on metal going a hundred miles an hour.

"_Venturum me_!" she switched to Latin for the occasion.

Enzo busted, a hot jet of semen shot from his head and coated Bonnie's heavily fluttering channel. He was squeezed in a vice unable to really move, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He cursed long and loudly. Gruffly, filling Bonnie's ears with dirty words while filling her twat with his non-existent seed. Hopefully. The vampire pulled out, his hand replacing Bonnie's warmth as he stroked himself all the way to finish, droplets of his milky-white semen landing on Bonnie's shaved mound, dripping on the outside of her labia.

Seeing that almost made Enzo come again. He slid back inside of her, wanting to feel her snugness again. Her back arched and she sighed.

Spent, shaking, and shivering, Enzo touched his forehead to Bonnie's who wore a serene smile on her face. And yes, she was definitely glowing.

Their lips connected, softly at first, and then hungrily before the dark vampire allowed her to take a breath.

Enzo pushed a few stands off Bonnie's sweaty face. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

He chuckled unsure if that were a joke. "As opposed to feeling what before?"

"Like I was going to burst out of my skin, scream my head off, kill something. Now I know I just needed to get laid," Bonnie chuckled tiredly.

"Glad I could be of service," Enzo kissed her cheek. "Come on, then. Let's take this back to your place. I'm not done with you."

Sighing happily, Bonnie kept still as Enzo carefully slid out of her. She groaned a little, and when she felt capable, she sat upright.

Her head swam and bright white lights burst in front of her eyes, but Bonnie shook it off, and quietly accepted her skirt from Enzo and slid it back on. Tucked her boob back into her bra, and pulled down her shirt.

Dread filled her belly the second she realized what she did, where she did it, and who she did it with.

"Damon is going to kill us for having sex in here."

"Damon will get over himself," Enzo refuted. "Are you regretting this already, Bonnie? Tell me the truth."

"No," she demurely hopped off the table, wobbled a bit. Enzo reached out to steady her. "It…it shouldn't have happened here, that's all."

"Well, considering this is my home as well…"

"I know but…never mind. Let's go. I'm not done with you yet, either."

* * *

><p><strong>Four months ago…<strong>

Bonnie opened the door of her cute little bungalow, radiantly dressed in carefully detailed layers of _Bleu de France, _a color that nearly mimicked the waters of the Mediterranean to perfection. Language escaped Enzo as he gave her a blatantly thorough once over taking her in from the perfectly styled hairs on her head, to her breasts, hips, and the sliver of leg revealed in the thigh-high split, all the way to her polished toes. Blood ran straight for his cock. Yet he pushed his lust to the back burner once getting a good look at her face.

Her eyes were red-rimmed, as well as her nose.

"What's happened?"

Bonnie said nothing. Wandered away from the door moving into the darkness of her house. Enzo took that as his silent invitation to enter her domicile, which he did and closed the door after his entry.

Streamers in a myriad of metallic colors hung from the ceiling. Balloons were grouped in clusters as well. A half-eaten cake sat perched in the middle of the coffee table, empty flutes of champagne sat on several flat surfaces, the cloying scents of perfume and cologne hung heavy in the ear.

It was her birthday. Enzo closed his eyes. He had forgotten all about it.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know I promised I'd be here…"

"It's fine," her words were barely audible as she began to clean away the mess left by whatever revelers she had invited to celebrate her twenty-first birthday.

Enzo walked up to Bonnie, pulled the stack of paper plates from her hands, dumped them in a large trash bag and collected her in his arms.

Bonnie melted into him, buried her face in his chest and proceeded to ruin the rest of her make up. She wasn't that upset he missed her birthday. In fact, Bonnie had been a little glad he missed it because he would have seen her face when she was told…

She banished those thoughts from forming. For months she and Enzo had been sleeping around, finding any excuse to get naked and exhaust themselves into oblivion. Yet in the back of her mind she never allowed herself to get attached, to come to want him for more than being a sexual outlet.

Maybe…after tonight it was time to sit down and really ask him where he saw things going with them. Did they have a future because if they didn't she couldn't do it anymore. Couldn't spread her legs for him when her heart was so dead-set on wanting someone else.

Bonnie pulled away, swiped a napkin off the table and dabbed her eyes. She sat down on her couch. Enzo sat down beside her.

"I want to be honest with you," she sniffled. Pause. Thought of her words, edited them, and finally said, "I'm in love with Damon," she laughed and then coughed.

Enzo's gaze narrowed, his hand balled into a fist, but he nodded because he suspected as much. However, that didn't mean he wanted his speculations confirmed.

"All right so you love him and you're banging me each chance you get. Seems like I'm the only one getting something good out of this."

"I can't disagree," Bonnie shook her head sadly and glanced at Enzo. "I didn't want to put you in this position. I know…after tonight there's not a chance for me and Damon. He said he loves me as a friend, considers me as one of his best friends, and knowing his history our relationship is rare. He doesn't want to mess it up and so the part of me that loves him as more than just a friend, I have to let go."

"Do you really want to?"

"What do you think? But…I decided I'm not going to wait around in the hopes he'll change his mind. That he'll come around. I spent too much of my former life putting the feelings and wants of others above my own. That's no way to live especially if those people aren't your children. Children are worth making sacrifices for. Not grown ass people who can catch a clue."

Enzo chuckled, sobered. "So what do you want?"

Bonnie shifted on the sofa. "I want to be happy. Sounds like a broad thing to want, but I've had so few happy moments in the last couple of years. I just want someone to make me a priority."

They stared unblinkingly at one another. For decades Enzo loved one woman—Maggie, and she was dead. Others came, others went, no one stayed because they hadn't exactly measured up to Maggie. He had fun. Killed indiscriminately and yes—discriminately as well. He lived a life diving head first into whatever whim suited his fancy. He had answered to no man and then one day he got it into his head he wanted to see Damon. That need became a twisted remix of their earlier days being lab rats, but out of that he regained a friend, made a few loose associations, and lost part of himself in pursuing a witch. Not any witch, but a Bennett.

Enzo knew what Bonnie was asking him. Could he make her a priority? Could he make her happy? Could he stick around to achieve either one?

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I don't want to be a rebound," he snorted.

Bonnie looked away guiltily. Yeah she had used Enzo knowing full well that it wasn't right or fair. In her defense she had been used, her feelings hardly taken into account. Still, she knew better.

"Do you think we could make each other happy…one day once I've processed my feelings for Damon, got over them?"

Enzo propped his feet up on the table. "I can't predict the future, Bonnie, but I do know I'm not going anywhere, and so long as I'm around, you won't be alone. I think that's the most important thing. And like I told you once before, you deserve better."

Getting comfortable on the couch, Bonnie snuggled up beside him. "When did you say that to me? I don't remember."

Enzo wrapped an arm around Bonnie, drawing her closer. "I wouldn't expect you to. Just know I said it and I meant it. Whether that better comes from me, Damon, yourself, you've earned it, it's yours."

She mulled over his words before saying, "You're taking this better than I thought."

"So are you," Enzo rebutted.

"I've had my share of break downs. I guess…maybe I'm in shock because I knew his feelings weren't the same and I prepared myself for the worst."

Enzo nodded. He was Bonnie and Bonnie was him. "I get it. And I've learned you can't be mad about something you've been aware of the entire time, and still allowed certain events to unfold. I can be unhappy about it, but again, I'm getting something out of the deal, too. You're old enough to know what you want. You can bully a person to a certain degree, but you can't make them feel anything for you. Something's, most things require work. One of the few things you don't work to do is develop feelings for someone, at least not on a completely conscious level. Until you say to yourself: I'm going to make you like me more today than you did yesterday and this person is on board, your efforts will be in vain. You and I, we can work toward something if that's what you want. I can continue to make your toes curl and laugh in Damon's face knowing he's missing out."

Bonnie slapped his chest.

Enzo ignored the sting. "This is your world, love, I'm just a bastard who's lucky enough to be a part of it. You want more, say the word and I'll deliver. Want me to disappear, I'll step away but just know I won't stay gone forever. You're the real thing, Bonnie Bennett, and I'd be a fool to let you run away from me."

"I doubt I could get very far."

"I doubt that as well. Oh, and before I forget…Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>Present day…<strong>

Bonnie felt delirious. Was it wrong to have such strong emotions for a man who entered her life at the wrong and right time? She and Lorenzo or simply Enzo had been battling silently it seemed for months on who would be the first to give in. She prided herself on her restraint and thought she had risen above flighty teenaged hormones, and its hold it could have on a young woman, but now she found herself standing corrected.

Enzo's skin against her own felt feverish and she only wanted to bury herself farther into his essence. His hands were the ones infused with magic as they danced across her body eliciting little mewls of pleasure from her kiss swollen mouth.

She tasted so familiar and yet alien all at the same time. Like being reacquainted with the taste of your favorite dish you hadn't devoured in years. And devour he would until she couldn't move, until every drop of sweat and the glazed liquid that spilled from her quivering thighs filled his belly.

The moment he entered the doors of their house—saw her, Enzo had been bombarded with the same punched-in-the-gut feeling he experienced the first time he laid eyes on her.

Enzo still hadn't figured out what it was about Bonnie that caused his baser, damn near caveman mentality to brush to the surface every time they were alone. Was it the sexual chemistry between them that couldn't be contained in an air-tight compartment? Was it the fact that as attainable Bonnie was she still wasn't? Or was it the inflation of his ego that she wanted him? Whatever the reason, Enzo wasn't going to use up his depleting brain cells to ascertain their motives in being together.

It felt right. It was easy. And quite simply he _loved_ being with her.

Bonnie smiled, laughed, and crossed her arms over her chest, grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it off. Enzo slid a hand up her stomach delighting in the feel of her ribbed abdomen clenching under his touch.

She smothered his lips with hers. "I've missed you," Bonnie breathed in his mouth.

"Show me," Enzo arched a brow, laid back, and let Bonnie control the speed of this ride.

**The End. **

**A/N: There you have it, folks. I thought about changing the beginning, but I'll just go ahead and leave everything as is. This is a one-shot only. Thanks for reading. And again, Happy Birthday to you *bamondomesticity* Love you, guys!**


End file.
